A little rough
by chaosfay
Summary: This is the first time Alistair becomes dominant in the bedroom. It was a bit of an experiment that went very well, and led to some songs a few may have heard around Thedas. NSFW


They were finally out of the Deep Roads, and no one could be happier than Jasmine. She wasn't claustrophobic, but living in the tower nearly her entire life was enough to make her loathe being underground. Oghren, however, was doing a pretty good job of hiding his discomfort of being above-ground. The smells, sounds, and overall darkness of being underground for the last month made Jasmine a little bitter. Normally a cheerful, friendly, patient young woman she now snapped at nearly anyone who so much as glanced at her wrong. Oghren more or less the same but for different reasons.

"I need a drink." Oghren had complained about being sober for the last four hours now, and kept repeating his desperate need for alcohol. It was grinding on Jasmine's nerves very quickly.

Recognizing her temper Alistair quickly took over the situation before it got worse. He had no desire to freeze solid up in these mountains. It was cold enough, and Jasmine had a tendency to freeze everything around her when she got angry. "How about we stop at that inn we saw on the way here? Hot food, hard drinks, and warm beds sound pretty good right about now."

It was almost a collective sigh. "That does sound good. Pick up the pace; I want to arrive before it's too dark to see where we're going."

What would have taken three hours to reach on their earlier pace took them less than two hours. Jasmine put them at a slow run, too focused on being warm. Upon entering she wasted no time ordering their rooms and a bath brought up to her own. Given her key she all but ran up there, Alistair following behind at a quick pace. He would have laughed if he wasn't worried about her freezing him. Their companions did about the same, nearly all of them ordering a bath be drawn up to their rooms. It'd be awhile before the tubs would be filled and the water carried up there. Jasmine dropped off her belongings, setting them down in a heap beside the bed. It took a great deal of control for Alistair not to make some sort of remark on how ridiculously excited Jasmine was about taking a bath. It seemed to be a hobby, or habit. Probably a habit from the regular bathing mages had in the Circle tower.

They met up with everyone a few minutes later downstairs for a hot meal and drinks. There was very little conversation. Alistair and Jasmine quickly gained the happy attention of the innkeeper when they ordered serving after serving of the deer stew, eating like they were starving. Oghren hadn't truly seen the warden appetite until now, and it took Wynne turning his head to force him not to stare. He mentioned something about hearing stories, but had doubted them until now. Jasmine clearly didn't care, too focused on eating something other than mushrooms and other Deep Roads foodstuff they had to eat when the rations ran out.

Though, oddly enough, Jasmine decided water wasn't something she wanted to drink tonight. A bottle of wine was provided, and soon enough she was smiling and laughing. Rarely one to drink, weeks underground left her wanting nothing more than to laugh and relax. As usual she didn't drink to the point of actually being drunk. One hangover was enough for her. She'd leave the suffering to everyone else. After nine large servings of stew, two loaves of bread, and a couple of cups of wine she was satisfied. Smiling at Alistair they made their way upstairs with loud encouragement from Oghren and Zevran. Too happy to care she ignored them, though Alistair blushed like a new bride.

The tub of water was full and a little too cool for comfort. Jasmine remedied that easily enough, unpacking her soap and clean clothes. Towels were, thankfully, provided. She quickly stripped out of her clothing, tossing the robes, breast-band, and her smalls aside with a look of disgust before climbing into the tub. With her fire magic she quickly had the water steaming.

"I'm beginning to get jealous of that, you know?" Alistair stripped and climbed in opposite Jasmine, water flowing over the edge of the tub and on the floor.

"Fire magic does come in handy. I can turn a frozen pond into a hot spring." She dipped her head under, soaking her hair, and quickly set to washing it.

"That and your ice magic making for nice cold wine or water when it's too hot." He took the soap bar from her and worked on washing his own hair.

"The only downside is people being paranoid about me turning it on them or becoming possessed the moment they see my staff." Having finished scrubbing her hair and scalp she dipped back again and worked on rinsing her hair clean. Coming up she started combing through it with her fingers before braiding it. Meanwhile Alistair worked on rinsing his own hair and scrubbing himself clean while watching Jasmine.

She could feel his eyes on her, as well as the heat rising to her face. Turning to look at him, "it's not polite to stare."

This time Alistair blushed, "I was just admiring the view." He quickly finished cleaning himself before ungracefully climbing out of the tub.

Jasmine immediately started laughing while washing herself with the now available bar of soap, "how about you work on getting the fireplace started?"

Indeed no fire was lit. They had completely failed to notice so focused as they were on being clean again. The grunge, slime, and general filth of the Deep Roads was just too much for Jasmine, and he always welcomed a hot bath.

Quickly drying himself off Alistair put on a clean pair of smalls before grabbing the flint and steel he used to get campfires going. Tossing in a couple small logs from the pile set beside the fireplace, he set to getting their room warmer. After several unsuccessful attempts, and Jasmine giggling at him as she wiped herself down to dry off, "fine, you do it, oh Mistress of Flame." With a simple flick of her hand she got set the logs aflame. Alistair tossed a couple more in for good measure. Turning around he saw Jasmine in one of his clean shirts, the bottom dropping to the middle of her thighs. She sat on the edge of the bed, using her towel to squeeze as much water out of her hair as possible. He didn't dare move, wanting to take in the full sight of her. She let her hair loose and removed the tangles with a proper comb and quickly braided it back, her eyes closed. He'd seen her doing this every night, never thinking much of it. Tonight was different, and he didn't know why. It just was.

As soon as she finished tying the leather cord at the end of it, securing the braid, he was on her. His mouth found hers, warm and tasting of sweet wine. Gripping her arms he pulled her up, pulling away just long enough to pull the shirt off her. She was completely naked now, her body warm and soft from the bath water. One hand went down to the arch of her back, pulling her closer, the other at the back of her head. Their mouths met with desperate heat, having been deprived of intimacy for weeks due to the the Deep Roads. Now they were free and wanted nothing more than each other.

Her hands roamed his chest, combing through the soft hair, moving up to his face. Then the hand behind her back gripped her wrists. She pulled her mouth away in surprise, but he held her firmly, preventing her from pulling her head back further than brushing her lips against his as she spoke. "Alistair, what are you doing?" Her voice was softer, her confusion and fear betraying her.

She could see the smile in his eyes, "you may rule the fire and ice, but tonight I want to rule you." He moved his other hand to her braid, pulling her head back as he kissed along her jaw to her ear. His beard brushed roughly against her sensitive skin, his breath hot. A moan escaped her lips as he nipped her ear. "May I rule you, my love? May I make you beg, need, want until I allow you release? You may lead and rule and order me around as you always have as my commander, but here and every moment as this after may I rule you?"

Her body shivered, goosebumps rose all over her skin, nipples hard with excitement. "Yes," her voice little more than a sigh. She had read of this only in the saucy novels she found in the library in the Circle, and from the stories and songs Leliana and Zevran shared with her. Until now she hadn't realized how much she wanted this.

Alistair released her wrists slowly, but not her hair. "Lay on the bed." Only then did he release her hair. Quickly she moved over the bed to lay in the center of it, looking at him with both carnal hunger and fear. He shed his smalls slowly, releasing his prominent erection with a smile on his face before crawling over her. His face now just inches from her own, "no touching me until I say you can." Not waiting for a response he moved her legs between his own, resting his weight on his knees. He kissed her deeply, gently, teasing her mouth with his tongue and lips, not quite satisfying her, before pulling away, "touch me before I give you permission and you'll find yourself using only your hands for release." She nodded quickly, eyes wide in surprise. Alistair found himself turned on immensely, his erection almost painful. She orders him around as a commander must, protects and shields her, and takes the punishment for disobeying orders or seriously screwing up. He takes the teasing they both receive in stride, though disliking it immensely. She can to freeze the offenders in place, but he doesn't have any real option other than to ignore it or hit someone, often resulting in finding himself frozen as well. Not here, not tonight.

Her breath comes more quickly, unable to hide her excitement. Here Jasmine will be able to let go of the tight control, the worries and burden of keeping people in line and things moving along smoothly, to let Alistair be in charge for a change. His hand moves feather light over her now overly sensitive skin, his lips moving down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses before he bites her in that spot where her neck meets her shoulders. Her back arches as a deep moan of pleasure comes loose, her hands twisting in the blanket. Alistair kisses her gently again, leaving behind a dark bite mark no one but he will be able to see once her robes are on. He moves his mouth to the scars across her chest, one hand moving down her ribcage, his rough calloused hands teasing her flesh. He kisses along the scars, stopping at her other breast and taking as much of it in his mouth as he can, his teeth pulling on her peak just enough to make her moan with both pain and pleasure. He releases it and moves his mouth over the side of her breast while his hand teases her other breast, squeezing and massaging it, gently twisting her nipple before taking her breast in hand again, her nipple between sword-hardened fingers. His teeth rake over sensitive flesh, nipping here and there.

He can feel her trying to keep in control of herself. Her hands twist in the blanket, her body moves on its own with the pleasure he provides, jumping when he bites just a little too hard, but she offers no complaint. Instead its soft moans, quick breaths, and pitched whimpering. His own heart feels like it's going to burst free of his chest with the excitement seeing her in such a state.

With one knee he moves her legs apart and pushes his leg up between her own. He can feel the wetness between her legs, and knows she's enjoying this as much, if not more, than him. He continues teasing her, pressing his leg more firmly against her. His mouth moves over her own, barely enough to kiss her lips before moving down her jaw and to her ear, making a point of his dominance as moves his hand beneath her head and pulls her braid, hard, forcing her head back and exposing her throat. She gasps in equal parts pain, pleasure, and surprise. He kisses her skin more roughly as he moves down and bites a little harder on the opposite side of his first bite. Not so hard to break skin, but enough to make her groan, and sucks her skin a moment before moving on down her body, biting her here and there. Just enough to leave marks that will fade by morning. Her body moves of its own volition as her hips grind against his leg.

He moves both his legs between her own, releasing his grip on her hair and moves his hand down beneath her to the small of her back, raking his nails down the entire way. Her back arches, and before her hips can move his free hand grabs on to her and prevents her from moving. A grunt of frustration comes loose from her, making him smile with genuine pleasure. He moves his hand to her hip now, holding her down with both his hands before sliding down the bed till his mouth is level with her heat. He releases her hips and moves his hands to her thighs as he kiss and nips the sensitive flesh, slowly moving closer to her before moving down the other leg. He can smell her need and it's wonderful. She's doing so well keeping herself from moving, taking the pain brought by his teeth and hands with no complaint. Her legs are shaking with anticipation as he moves his mouth over her inner thigh, moving slowly upwards, teasing her.

"Alistair, please." He can hear the whimper, the sound of her trying very hard not to cry. Guilt washes over him momentarily. Yes, she deserves this.

He flattens his tongue as he move it over her folds, pressing firmly, stopping momentarily over her nub. Starting again he pushes it between them now, tasting her fulling. A deep sigh followed by pitching moans come from her. He moves his tongue over, around, in, up, around, then flickers over the nub. He works her hard, moving his tongue over the wet flesh, tasting her, inhaling her fragrance, getting drunk on her. Then it becomes too much for Jasmine, and her hips move. He doesn't care, not now. She deserves this. He pulls her down, moving her legs over his shoulders as he devours her deeply, obeying her body's needs and his want to please. Then she nearly screams, crying out his name, as the hard wave of her climax hits her. Her legs tighten, squeezing him between them uncontrollably. He doesn't stop, his tongue moving in and out, over, around, and flicking her, working his jaw as he presses against her. Then her legs loosen, relax, and he stops. Pulling back he moves his knees beneath him and rests, wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his arm.

Her eyes close, face flushed red, chest rising and falling quickly, then slowing down. He can see every mark he's left, but whatever guilt he may have felt vanishes. The blanket is a mess around her hands, her body shaking from the pleasure, and a soft smile is on her face. He moves over her slowly, but she seems not to notice. Giving her no time to recover he slides into her with ease, sheathing himself to the hilt. She cries out his name as her back arches off the bed. Grabbing her hips he pulls back and pushes in again, moving faster and faster, Jasmine matching his speed. Still she doesn't reach for him with her hands, grabbing at anything else but him. Releasing her hips he rests on his elbows, his face just inches from her own. "Now you can touch me."

Her hands are on him immediately, and her legs up and holding him tight. He kisses her deeply and picks up the pace. He drives into her with hard thrusts, moving and arms beneath her shoulders, and sliding the other to her thigh, pulling her closer. She cries out her pleasure, his name, encouraging him, pushing him on, then she clenches around him as another climax hits her. Not stopping, he drives in harder, knowing full and well she'll be walking funny for a few days after this but doesn't care. It feels so good, so right, what they need now. Not too long after she climaxes she does so again, her nails digging hard into his back, and he knows she draws blood only because of the sweat stinging the wounds. She seems not to notice, so lost in her pleasure. His name rings loud from her as she cries out again. He doesn't stop, doesn't pause. Then as she's hit with another wave he hits his own, pushing deep as he spills into her before nearly collapse on top of her.

Both of them are visibly shaking, covered in sweat, the smell of sex heavy in the air. Ignoring his own weakness he pulls out of her, moves off the bed, and scoops her up as though she weighs nothing before setting her back into the tub. Unsurprisingly it's near boiling hot, and the wood in the fireplace nearly gone into ashes. What candle that were lit are nearly nothing now. She doesn't protest against the hot water as she sinks in, shaking. Alistair tosses a few more logs into the fire before joining her in the water. Not too soon afterwards there's a banging on the door. They have no breath to speak, but instead only each others company.

"You are officially Master of the Bed," Jasmine manages to say after several long minutes. "That was...amazing."

Alistair can't stop the smile, nor the feeling of pride. He'll have to thank Zevran tomorrow, though it's likely unnecessary. He can't stop himself from laughing, as weak and tired as he is. "I think the entire inn heard us."

"To the void with them."

Nearly half an hour later they're out of the tub, wiping each other down, when they hear a banging at the door. Jasmine pulls Alistair's shirt on and makes for the bed, Alistair simply wrapping the towel around his middle. Opening the door he sees Zevran standing there, a smug look on his face.

"Leliana's writing a song about this." With that Zevran walks away, laughing.

Alistair closes the door quietly, locking it quickly. When he turns around he finds Jasmine under the blanket, sleeping. Not bothering with clothes he climbs into bed, pulling the blanket over him. Kissing Jasmine's forehead softly he holds her close as he drifts into sleep as well. There will be plenty of teasing tomorrow, but now it doesn't matter.


End file.
